The Dance
by Raven12
Summary: Set during the seventh season, Voyager is still in the Delta Quadrant. Captain Janeway and her crew must face their most dangerous challenge ever.
1. Default Chapter

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG-13 (mature subject matter, some explicit language)   
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Background: Set during the seventh season, Voyager is still in the Delta Quadrant. Captain Janeway and her crew must face their most dangerous challenge ever.   
  
Title: The Dance  
  
ACT ONE  
  
***  
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
Chakotay: How is she?  
  
Doctor: I can't tell.   
  
Chakotay:You can tell me Doctor...I'm the Commander.   
  
Doctor: No, I mean I don't know why she's in this condition.   
  
Chakotay: Can you at least tell me what her condition is?   
  
Doctor: She's unconscious.  
  
Chakotay: (frustrated) I can see that! What's wrong with her!   
  
Doctor:I'm not sure, according to Seven, she just...collapsed.  
  
Tuvok: Logic dictates we run some tests to determine the causation of her illness.  
  
Doctor: Thank you Mr. Tuvok, I would have never thought of that.   
  
Paris: (slaps Chakotay on the arm) Well big guy, looks like you're in charge.   
  
Tuvok: Not quite Lieutenant. If I'm not mistaken, Commander Chakotay is suffering from the same ailment as the Captain. Logic dictates a more suitable replacement is required.  
  
The EMH runs his medical scanner over the first officer.   
  
Doctor: As much as I hate to agree with him, he's right.   
  
Voyager's tactical officer rolls his eyes.   
  
Doctor: (to Chakotay) You're not symptomatic yet, but your lymphatic system is hyper-stimulated.  
  
Seven: Doctor, I may have an explanation for that.   
  
Torres: I bet you do.  
  
Ignoring the Chief Engineer's comment, the Doctor continues to run his device over the rest of the senior staff.   
  
Doctor: Actually, you're all infected. But, lucky for you, I'm a hologram and immune to any and all diseases. Looks like I'm in charge. Computer...initiate Emergency Command Holo...  
  
Seven: (interrupting) Computer... belay that order.   
  
Doctor: What are you doing? I believe I've demonstrated complete knowledge of Starfleet protocols.   
  
Seven: I do not concur. Holograms are not sufficient for command. You are merely made up of photons and force fields.   
  
Doctor: Thanks a lot Seven. You really know how to hurt a guy.   
  
Seven: My apologies Doctor, it was not my intention to insult you.   
  
Doctor: (crossing his arms) Too late.  
  
Paris: All right Miss Perfection...what makes you think you're fit for command?   
  
Seven: My alcove continuously feeds me antibodies to resist most viruses. In the event I am infected, my nanoprobes will be sufficient enough to combat the disease. I believe that qualifies me for command.   
  
Torres: Now, wait just a damn minute! You're not even an officer.   
  
Seven: The captain considers me part of her senior staff, does that not qualify me?   
  
Kim: She's right.  
  
Torres: Shut up Harry!   
  
Kim: But...But...  
  
All: (interrupting) Shut up!   
  
Harry looks around, huffs and puffs, then runs out of sickbay.   
  
Chakotay: All right...listen, until I'm no longer able to, I'm taking command of this ship. If anyone has a problem with that, they can spend the rest of the trip in the brig. Do I make myself clear?  
  
Paris: (sarcastic) Crystal.   
  
Chakotay: Who said that?   
  
Everyone looks in different directions.   
  
Chakotay: (exhales deeply) All right everyone...you know what to do. Get back to your stations. Seven, I'd like you to stay behind.   
  
Torres: (sarcastic) I bet you would.  
  
Chakotay: Who said that? Tuvok, you wouldn't lie.   
  
Tuvok:I believe it was Ensign Kim.   
  
Torres: Good one.   
  
Tuvok turns to B'Elanna and grins.  
  
Chakotay: Nice try Tuvok...he's not even here!  
  
Torres: (mumbles to herself) P'Taq!  
  
Chakotay: What was that Lieutenant?   
  
Torres: (clearing her throat) I said, I'll be recalibrating the warp core?   
  
Chakotay: Good idea...and while your at it...take Tuvok with you.   
  
Tuvok twists his face in disgust as the room empties with the exception of the Doctor, Seven and   
Chakotay.   
  
Chakotay: Seven, I'd like to ask you a few questions.   
  
Seven: Yes Commander.   
  
Chakotay: You were with the Captain last.   
  
Seven: That's not a question.   
  
Chakotay: I wasn't done.   
  
Seven: Oh...sorry.  
  
Chakotay: What exactly happened?  
  
Seven: We were having a discussion in her ready room. The Captain stood up, grabbed at her throat and fainted.   
  
Doctor: (smug) That must have been some conversation. What were you talking about?   
  
Chakotay: Doctor! That's none of your business!  
  
Doctor: I'm a doctor...not a gossip columnist.   
  
Chakotay: Whatever it is, its not important.   
  
Doctor: It may not be important, but I'm curious as hell to know.   
  
Seven: Very well. We were discussing what humans call, "the birds and the bees".   
  
Chakotay's eyes go wide as he stares at his current love interest.   
  
Doctor: Seven, aren't you a little old to be discussing sex?   
  
Seven: What do birds and insects have to do with copulation?   
  
Doctor: Never mind, we'll be covering that topic in lesson 69, "It takes 2 to tango".   
  
Seven: I look forward to it.   
  
Chakotay: (mumbling to himself) So do I.   
  
The Doctor rolls his eyes at the Commander's comment.   
  
Seven: There is one other possibility.   
  
Doctor: Go on...   
  
Seven: Just minutes before her collapse, the Captain had just returned from the mess hall. Perhaps Neelix could shed some light on our predicament.   
  
Chakotay: It's worth a shot. (taps his comm. badge) Chakotay to Neelix.   
  
Neelix:(voice only) Federation Of Planet's Ambassador to the Delta Quadrant here.   
  
Chakotay: What the...?  
  
Neelix: (voice only) Sorry Commander...I was just practicing. What can I do for you?   
  
Chakotay: I'm not sure if you've heard anything, but the Captain isn't well.   
  
Neelix: (voice only) She's not the only one. I've got a medical emergency down here. I've got crewmen dropping like flies.   
  
The background music grows louder as Seven, Chakotay and the Doctor exchange looks of   
concern.   
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
To be continued... 


	2. Act Two

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG-13 (mature subject matter, some explicit language)   
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Background: Set during the seventh season, Voyager is still in the Delta Quadrant. Captain Janeway and her crew must face their most dangerous challenge ever.   
  
Title: The Dance  
  
ACT TWO  
  
Chakotay: "First Officer's log Star Date 47...69...yada...yada...yada. It's been 47 hours since the Captain and a third of the crew have been rendered unconscious. The Doctor has been working around the clock trying to determine the cause of the medical mystery. With the Captain incapacitated I've taken command of Voyager. Computer...End log."  
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
Doctor: Now, come on Ensign...remain still...this won't hurt a bit.   
  
Kim: (scared) That's what you said about the other tests. Why don't you bother someone else?!   
  
Doctor: How many times do I have to keep telling you? You drew the short straw. Now lie back down before I'm forced to call security.   
  
Kim: (pouting) Fine, just don't hurt me.   
  
Doctor: I'm a doctor...not a slayer.   
  
Kim: Than what test are you doing now?   
  
The Doctor pulls out a Borg surgical prosthesis and activates the saw at the end of the arm.  
  
Doctor: (sadistically) I've been waiting almost three years to use this beauty.  
  
Kim: (panicked) What the hell is that?!  
  
Doctor: Relax Ensign, I'm going to take a biopsy of your cranium. This won't hurt...much.  
  
As the Doctor approaches, Harry's screams of horror could be heard down the corridor.   
  
INT. CORRIDOR  
  
Two nameless crewmen strolling outside of Sickbay make note of the noise from within.  
  
Crewman 1:What was that?   
  
Crewman 2: Cat...I think.   
  
Crewman 1:Yep...thought so.   
  
Crewman 2:Hey, I hear they taste like chicken.   
  
Crewman 1:Really? Let's go ask Neelix.   
  
Crewman 2:Okay.   
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
Meanwhile on the bridge, Tom is playing solitaire on his consul while Seven is draped over   
Chakotay's lap while he occupies his command seat. A nameless Ops person has taken over for   
Harry.   
  
Chakotay: Hey, you over there...Ops person...scan for somethin' will ya?  
  
Ops Person:Okie Dokie.   
  
Seven: (stroking Chakotay's thick mane) I just love it when you're in command. You're so powerful. I just can't resist you.   
  
Chakotay: Oh yah? You haven't seen anything yet.   
  
Ops Person: Commander...long ranged sensors are detecting a spacecraft approximately 3 light years from our current position.   
  
Chakotay: (uninterested) Yah, what about it?   
  
Seven sits up and gives Chakotay a look.   
  
Chakotay: (clears throat) I mean...plot an intercept course Ensign...full impulse.   
  
Paris: Hey...that's my job.   
  
Chakotay: Then do it!   
  
Seven gives Chakotay a smile of approval, then plants a kiss on his lips.  
  
Paris: Umm...I hate to interrupt your little love fest over there but shouldn't we try to hail them first? If we don't, they might think we're hostile.   
  
Chakotay: (sarcastic) That's funny...I don't believe I asked for your opinion.   
  
Paris: Geez...It was just a suggestion.   
  
Chakotay: This is not a democracy Lieutenant. Just turn around, mind your own business and fly the ship.   
  
Paris: (mumbling to himself) Yes...your majesty.   
  
Chakotay: Excuse me?   
  
Paris: (clearing his throat) I mean...course laid in sir.   
  
Chakotay: That's what I thought you said.   
  
Just then a call comes in from Sickbay.   
  
Doctor: (voice only) Sickbay to the bridge.   
  
Chakotay: Go ahead Doctor.   
  
Doctor: (voice only) I'm an absolute genius!   
  
Paris: (mumbling to himself) That remains to be seen.   
  
Chakotay: Tom!   
  
Paris: (sarcastic) Yah...right...whatever.   
  
Chakotay: Go ahead Doctor.   
  
Doctor: (voice only) As I was saying. I'm going to be written up in every Starfleet publication in existence. First the Nobel Peace Prize...then I'll conduct seminars at every medical school...then they'll create a monument of me and I'll become an accomplished...  
  
Chakotay: (interrupting) Doctor!  
  
Doctor: (voice only) Umm...yes Commander?   
  
Chakotay: Why don't you give your holographic ego a rest and tell us what you've got.   
  
Doctor: (voice only) Yes Sir. I've isolated the cause of the crew's illness.   
  
Chakotay: And...?  
  
Doctor: (voice only) It's the "Coffee". It's contaminated. Our replicators as well as our supply in the aeroponics bay are infected.  
  
The music intensifies. Gasps of panic could be heard throughout the ship.  
  
Chakotay: But Doctor...everyone with the exception of Seven and yourself consume it on a daily basis, including me. Why haven't we all been affected?   
  
Doctor: (voice only) How the hell should I know?   
  
Chakotay: You're the Doctor!   
  
Doctor: (voice only) Oh...so I am. (exhales deeply) Well, I guess I could run some more tests on Ensign Kim. (pause) I've got just the thing.   
  
Screams of horror could be heard in the distant in sickbay.   
  
Kim: (voice only) No!!!! Get me outta here!!!! He's mad!!!! Arrghh!!!!...  
  
Chakotay: What the hell was that?   
  
Doctor: (voice only) Oh...that? It's just Tuvix, my holographic cat.   
  
Seven and Chakotay exchange looks of confusion.   
  
Chakotay: Doctor, I want a full report in two hours.   
  
Doctor: (voice only) Yes Commander...Doctor out.   
  
Tom turns around to face Chakotay and Seven.   
  
Paris: Since when did the Doctor get a cat?   
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
To be continued... 


	3. Act Three

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG-13 (mature subject matter, some explicit language)   
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Background: Set during the seventh season, Voyager is still in the Delta Quadrant. Captain Janeway and her crew must face their most dangerous challenge ever.   
  
Title: The Dance  
  
ACT THREE  
  
Janeway and the rest of the crew are finally revived only to be told the stimulant so highly dependent upon is no longer available.  
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
Janeway: (angry) Is this someone's idea of a joke? ...and what's wrong with Harry?   
  
Doctor: I had to run a few tests on him. But don't worry, he'll make a full recovery...I hope.  
  
Janeway: Yah...okay...whatever. Now...lets get down to the real problem..."Coffee"!  
  
The Captain lunges at the EMH and grabs his blue tunic with a death grip.   
  
Janeway: (frantic) You can't be serious!   
  
Doctor: Easy does it Captain. I'm afraid the mighty crew of Voyager is going to have to do without their caffeine fix until a new supply could be located.   
  
Janeway: (climbing the Doctor's tunic) We can't function without it! I can't and I won't!  
  
Doctor: Captain, if you don't release me I'm going to have to sedate you and relieve you of command. I've concocted a hypo-spray to mimic the effects of caffeine, but it's not a cure all and the effects are only temporary. Rather than stay here and bully me, I suggest you and the crew find another source of your...stimulant.   
  
Janeway: (forcefully exhales) Fine...whatever...I'll be on the bridge. Oh...and Doctor...when you're done with Harry, have him report to his post.   
  
Doctor: Yes Captain.   
  
Janeway exits sickbay and heads for the bridge.   
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
The turbo lift door swishes open as a disheveled Janeway enters. The bridge crew goes silent. To   
her surprise Seven is still in Chakotay's lap and Tom has resumed his game of solitaire. The   
nameless Ops person is busy punching away at his consul and Tuvok is nowhere to be seen.   
  
Janeway: (angry) I see how it is...when the cats away, the mice play. Listen missy, if you don't want your collective ass in the brig, I suggest you get to Astrometrics immediately. ...and you, Mr. Tattoo, if you don't watch your Maquis butt, you'll be joining her!  
  
Chakotay quickly rises to his feet. Seven falls to the ground.   
  
Seven:(rubbing her behind) Ouch!!  
  
Paris: Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the biobed.   
  
Janeway: Watch it blondie or I'll drop your pampas ass off at the first penal colony we come across!  
  
Chakotay: Listen Kathryn, its perfectly understandable that you're a little upset for not having your "Coffee" in two days, but you're anger is displaced. Perhaps I can accompany you in a vision quest, help you meditate or call upon your animal spirit...  
  
Janeway: (interrupting, furious) Why don't you and your animal spirit take a flying leap in a black hole or something.  
  
Chakotay: I'm not going to take that personally since I know how difficult this is for you, but if you can't control your temper, I'm going to have to relieve you of command.   
  
Janeway gives Chakotay her death glare...he cowers behind Seven.   
  
Janeway: (angry) You wouldn't dare!!!!  
  
Chakotay: (shaking... he taps his comm. badge) Sec...Secur...Security to the bridge!  
  
With perfect timing, Tuvok sneaks behind the Captain and gives her a nerve pinch. Within   
seconds, she's rendered unconscious.  
  
Chakotay: Thank you Mr. Tuvok, I owe you one.   
  
Tuvok: Indeed.   
  
Ops Person: Umm...Commander, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're in visual range of that spacecraft.   
  
Chakotay: (uninterested) On screen.   
  
Ops Person: Yes Sir.   
  
The main view screen changes and displays a vessel shaped like a huge blow dryer.  
  
Paris: That's a stupid looking ship.   
  
Chakotay: That's enough Lieutenant! Never judge a starship by its design.   
  
Paris: Yah...whatever.   
  
Chakotay: Seven...I hate to do this but I need you in Astrometrics to find out whatever you can about that vessel.   
  
Seven: (still rubbing her behind) If you ask me nicely, I will comply.  
  
Chakotay: Sweetie, could you please go to the lab? I promise to make it up to you later.   
  
Seven: Yes Commander. I will comply...huggy bear.   
  
Paris: I think I'm going to puke.  
  
As Seven exits, Harry enters the bridge looking as confused as ever.   
  
Paris: Harry...back from the dead?   
  
Kim: Uh...Yah...I think so. Are we home yet?   
  
Paris: Umm...not quite, we're still in the Delta Quadrant.   
  
Kim: Damn! Hey, what's up with the Captain?   
  
Paris: She's "Coffee" deprived and sort of went nuts on us. Tuvok gave her one of those pinch thingies and then Chakotay tied her up.   
  
Kim: Cool.   
  
Paris: So, are you done with sickbay?   
  
Kim: Nah...The Doctor wants me to return later. He mentioned something about re-sequencing my DNA or doing a pre-frontal lobotomy.   
  
Paris: Sounds like fun.   
  
Kim: Hey, he promised me two hours in the holodeck. How can I pass that up?   
  
Paris: Wow Harry, you've got yourself quite the deal.   
  
Kim: Tell me about it. Well, I think I'll go to my station now and pretend I'm busy.  
  
Harry skips to his post and waves off the nameless Ops person.   
  
Tuvok: Commander, I'm detecting a high-energy field emanating from their vessel. I recommend we go to yellow alert.   
  
Chakotay: Hold on a sec Tuvok. Lets not jump to any conclusions.  
  
A call from Astrometrics comes in.   
  
Seven: (voice only) Astrometrics to the bridge.   
  
Chakotay: Go ahead sweetie.   
  
Seven: (voice only) I've isolated the energy field and have concluded that their propulsion is putting out a hypercaffinated signature.  
  
Chakotay: Did you say what I think you said?   
  
Seven: (voice only) I'm not certain but it seems their propulsion is propelled by caffeine...stud muffin.  
  
All: "COFFEE!"   
  
Just then Janeway regains conscious.   
  
Janeway: Did someone say "Coffee?"   
  
Seven:(voice only) Yes Captain. The other vessel has an abundant supply of a substance comparable to "Coffee" beans found on Earth.   
  
The background music gets louder as Janeway is able to break free from her restraints. Her black   
and burgundy tunic is soon replaced by a cape and leotard with a giant "J" in front. She   
stands at attention with her hands on her hips and makes her famous ship-wide announcement.  
  
Janeway: Battlestations!   
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
To be continued... 


	4. Act Four

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG-13 (mature subject matter, some explicit language)   
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Background: Set during the seventh season, Voyager is still in the Delta Quadrant. Captain Janeway and her crew must face their most dangerous challenge ever.   
  
Title: The Dance  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
Janeway: "Captain's log Star Date 47...69...yada...yada...yada... We've found a vessel with an ample supply of "Coffee". Our agenda is to obtain an abundant amount for our survival. Any resistance from our new friends will be considered an act of aggression and will be dealt with extreme measures. In the meantime the Doctor has informed me that several crewmen including myself have reached the maximum dosage for his temporary cure. As a result, I've become a bit more short tempered. Computer...End log."   
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
Janeway: Tom...warp nine!   
  
Paris: Umm...Captain? We're already here.   
  
Janeway: (furious) Watch it Mister Paris or you'll be cleaning deuterium tanks with a toothbrush for the next forty years!   
  
Tom cowers in his pilot's seat.   
  
Kim: Captain, they're hailing us.   
  
Janeway: (veins popping out of her head) Well, what are you waiting for? Open a channel! Geez, do I have to do everything myself?!   
  
Kim: (cowering behind his console) Y...Y...Yes ma'am. Ch...Ch...Channel open.   
  
Janeway: This is Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager. We need "Coffee"!  
  
Chakotay: (whispering) Kathryn...don't you think we should find out about these people first?   
  
Janeway: (setting her jaw) Excuse me...was I talking to you?!   
  
Chakotay: No but...  
  
The Captain silences the Commander with a gesture resembling a zipper being drawn across   
her lips. Chakotay turns away in disbelief.   
  
Suddenly the main view screen changes and displays a race of greenish toned beings crossed   
between humans and chickens with antennas sticking out of their ears.   
  
Paris: They're stupid looking too.   
  
Janeway: (eyes bulging out of her sockets) Mister Paris...you're on thin ice! One more word out of you and I'll demote you back to Ensign!   
  
Paris: (sarcastic) Again?   
  
Janeway: What was that Lieutenant?   
  
Paris: (clearing his throat) I said, Yes ma'am.   
  
A voice is heard over the comm. system.   
  
Alien: (on screen) I am Alpha Centuri. We have what you desire. Would you consider a trade?   
  
Janeway: Hell yah! (clearing her throat) I mean, that will be acceptable. Please send us your coordinates and we'll beam you onboard our ship.   
  
Alien: (on screen) Agreed!   
  
INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM  
  
Fifteen minutes later Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok and Seven meet with the alien.   
  
Janeway: Welcome to Voyager. I'm Captain Janeway. We need "Coffee"!   
  
Chakotay: Kathryn!   
  
Janeway: Oh...all right! (unenthusiastic) We come from a planet on the other side of the galaxy. We've spent the last seven years trying to get back home and now we're out of "Coffee". Can you help us?   
  
Alien: I think so. We're a little short on supplies ourselves.   
  
Tuvok: What kind of supplies do you require?   
  
Alien: The usual.   
  
Seven: Elaborate.   
  
Alien: We need replicators, weapons and your warp core in exchange for as much "Coffee" as you desire.   
  
Janeway: Done!   
  
Chakotay: Kathryn!   
  
Janeway: (pleading) But...they have "Coffee"!   
  
Chakotay: Get a hold of yourself!   
  
The caffeine deprived Captain flips out.  
  
Janeway: "Coffee!"..."Coffee!"..."Coffee"!  
  
Chakotay: Tuvok, I suggest we escort the Captain to sickbay.   
  
Janeway: The hell you will...!   
  
In mid-sentence, Tuvok reaches over and gives Janeway another nerve pinch. Slowly, she   
slithers to the floor.   
  
Chakotay: That's two I owe you.   
  
Tuvok: (smirking) Indeed.   
  
Chakotay: Umm...Mister Alpha, I'm sorry, but we have Federation guidelines that forbid us from giving technology to other cultures. How about a compromise?  
  
Alien: What did you have in mind?   
  
Chakotay: We may be able to assist you in improving your systems.   
  
Alien: We're listening.   
  
Chakotay: Seven, take our guest to engineering and work with B'Elanna. There's got to be something we can do for them.  
  
Seven: Yes Commander.   
  
Chakotay: In the meantime, lets get the Captain to sickbay...again.  
  
INT. TURBOLIFT  
  
Seven: Computer...deck eleven...engineering.  
  
Alien: Your Captain doesn't seem well. She keeps talking about this "Coffee". What is this...substance?   
  
Seven: Your observations are correct. Our Captain and several of the crew are addicted to a substance you have an abundance of.   
  
Alien: You're talking about our Tricaffeinium Crystals?   
  
Seven: Correct. Your crystals bare a striking resemblance to a substance found on earth used to create a stimulant consumed by billions called "Coffee".   
  
Alien: What is this "Coffee" used for?   
  
Seven: Mainly after one's self-regeneration is complete. "Coffee" is consumed to, as Lieutenant Paris would say, "jumpstart your heart".   
  
Alien: ...and what happens when this "Coffee" is no longer available.   
  
Seven: According to our Doctor, prolonged withdrawal could result in heightened aggression with periods of schizophrenia but more extreme symptoms could lead to homicidal tendencies.   
  
Alien: Sounds serious.   
  
Seven: It is.   
  
After a couple of minutes, they arrive in Engineering. Seven escorts the alien to B'Elanna.   
  
INT. ENGINEERING  
  
Seven: This is Voyager's Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Torres. Lieutenant, this is Alpha Centuri.   
  
Alien: It's a pleasure to meet you Lieuten...  
  
Torres: (interrupting, furious) P'Taq! So you're the one hording the caffeine. What's wrong, too good to share?! Listen Borg, get this animal out of my engine room before I rip his head off!  
  
Seven pulls B'Elanna away from their visitor.   
  
Seven: Excuse us Alpha Centuri, I believe our Engineer is exhibiting similar symptoms as our Captain.   
  
Alien: Please, take as much time as you need.   
  
Seven: Lieutenant! In exchange for the Tricaffeinium Crystals, we are to assist the Alpha in improving their systems.   
  
Torres: What am I...a service station? Tell Janeway to get her ass down here, pull up her sleeves and help "Chicken-Dude" out herself. I'm outta here.   
  
Seven: Captain Janeway is currently incapacitated. She's in sickbay. The order came from Commander Chakotay. We're here to assist you.   
  
Torres: (sarcastic) Well...lucky me!  
  
The enraged, "Coffee" deprived half Klingon resigns to the fact that she doesn't have any choice and   
agrees to help the Alien.   
  
Torres: All right, what's wrong with your ship?   
  
Alien: It might be better if we brought you on board.   
  
Seven: That won't be necessary, we can scan your ship's specifications from here.   
  
Alien: (tantalizing) We have "Coffee".   
  
Torres: Well, why the hell didn't you say so! Lets go!   
  
In a matter of minutes B'Elanna, Seven and the Alien transport to the other ship.   
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
To be continued... 


	5. Act Five

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG-13 (mature subject matter, some explicit language)   
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Background: Set during the seventh season, Voyager is still in the Delta Quadrant. Captain Janeway and her crew must face their most dangerous challenge ever.   
  
Title: The Dance  
  
ACT FIVE  
  
Several hours later...  
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
Sitting up from her biobed.   
  
Janeway: What do you mean they've transported over? On who's authority? ...and why am I back in sickbay?   
  
Doctor: To answer your second question, your gallant First Officer authorized their "field trip".   
  
The Captain taps her comm. badge.   
  
Janeway: Janeway to Chakotay.   
  
Chakotay: (voice only) Chakotay here.   
  
Janeway: What the hell's the matter with you? Letting Seven and B'Elanna transport over without an armed escort.   
  
Chakotay: (voice only) Believe me Captain, they can take care of themselves. Besides, this gives B'Elanna the opportunity to analyze their Tricaffeinium Crystals. If they're not compatible with our systems, this whole thing is a waste of resources.   
  
Janeway: ...and what makes you so sure we can trust these aliens?   
  
Chakotay: (voice only) Well, that's a chance we're going to have to take. Do you have any other ideas? The way I look at it, if we don't obtain some of their Crystals, you and a third of the crew will be spending an awful lot of time sedated.   
  
Janeway: I see your point. In the meantime, I'll check with the Doctor about neutralizing some of these withdrawal symptoms. I'm no good to Voyager if I can't control my temper.   
  
Chakotay: (voice only) It's nice to hear you making sense again.   
  
Janeway: Don't get too used to it Commander...it's only temporary. Pretty soon, I'll be back to my crazed, caffeine deprived self in no time.   
  
Chakotay: (voice only, laughing) Understood.   
  
Janeway: In the meantime, keep in close contact with the away team and report to me within the hour.   
  
Chakotay: (voice only) Acknowledged.   
  
Janeway changes her attention to the Doctor as he runs his medical scanner over her.   
  
Doctor: So far so good.   
  
Janeway: So Doctor, you said your treatment was no longer effective but I seem to be fine. In fact, I feel more than fine. Did you find a cure?   
  
Doctor: Something like that.   
  
Janeway: Doctor?  
  
Doctor: I think it's better you don't know.   
  
Janeway: (getting suspicious) What is it your not telling me?   
  
Doctor: It's a long story Captain. Lets just say I had to tap into some unorthodox methods.   
  
Janeway: All right Doctor, let me put it this way, if you don't spill it I'll delete your program.   
  
Doctor: (exhales deeply) Very well. Since Commander Chakotay doesn't seem to be exhibiting symptoms, I noticed his lymphatic symptom was hyper-stimulated.   
  
Janeway: (curious) Go on...  
  
Doctor: After running more tests on Ensign Kim, I discovered by introducing euphoria into the body, the aggressive tendencies are neutralized.   
  
Janeway: What is this euphoria caused by?   
  
Doctor: Desire.   
  
Janeway: What?!   
  
Doctor: It seems those who are sexually active all exhibit a similar condition as Commander Chakotay, which in turn mask the symptoms.  
  
Janeway: Doctor, are you saying that...   
  
Doctor: Yes Captain, those who are, as Lieutenant Paris would say "getting some" help neutralize withdrawal symptoms of caffeine, except for B'Elanna.  
  
Janeway:It must be that Klingon side of her. Anyway, go on Doctor.   
  
Doctor:I've researched Earth's history and I've been able to replicate an illegal substance widely used in the 21th Century called Ecstasy.   
  
Janeway: You're treating us with an illegal drug?   
  
Doctor: No...not exactly...well sort of...  
  
Janeway: Your turning us into addicts?!  
  
Doctor: I'm a Doctor...not a pusher! Besides all of my other treatments were no longer effective. I didn't see any alternatives.   
  
Janeway: (exhales deeply) If Starfleet ever found out... So, who else on my senior staff is getting this treatment?   
  
Doctor: Unfortunately you're the only one.   
  
Janeway: That's just great. (mumbling to herself) Looks like its time to pay Michael a visit. (sighs) All right Doctor, continue your treatment. But, when this is all over, I want everyone exposed to your treatment in rehab, myself included.  
  
Doctor: Of course.   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile back on the Alpha's ship.   
  
INT. ALIEN VESSEL  
  
Torres: Wow...I've never seen anything like it.   
  
Seven: It is an efficient design.   
  
Torres: Who said anything about efficient? I was talking about their propulsion. Have the Borg ever encountered such technology?   
  
Seven: Yes, species 147. Their technology was assimilated and became the building blocks of transwarp conduits.   
  
Torres: You mean if Voyager had this technology we could get home in a matter of minutes.   
  
Seven: Precisely.   
  
Torres: Well then, what the hell are we waiting for?   
  
As B'Elanna is about to contact Voyager, both she and Seven are attacked from behind. Both are   
gagged, tied up and thrown into a brig.   
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
To be continued... 


	6. Act Six

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG-13 (mature subject matter, some explicit language)   
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Background: Set during the seventh season, Voyager is still in the Delta Quadrant. Captain Janeway and her crew must face their most dangerous challenge ever.   
  
Title: The Dance  
  
ACT SIX  
  
Janeway returns the bridge in a much better mood.   
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
Janeway: All right Tuvey...whatcha got?   
  
Tuvok: (confused) I beg your pardon Captain?   
  
Janeway: (rolls her eyes) Report, Tuvok! What's the latest from the away team?   
  
Tuvok: Lieutenant Torres has not checked in the past hour. Logic dictates she and Seven may be in trouble. Either she is not able to or is unwilling to communicate with Voyager.  
  
Paris: (sarcastic) Gee Tuvok...that's brilliant. Did you come up with that yourself?   
  
Tuvok glares at Tom.   
  
Janeway: Gentlemen...please. Have we tried to hail them?   
  
Tuvok: Affirmative...neither she nor Seven are responding to hails.   
  
Janeway: Have we tried to contact the Alpha Centuri?   
  
Tuvok: Yes, but our transmissions are being deflected back.   
  
Janeway turns to her First Officer.   
  
Janeway: Any thoughts?   
  
Chakotay: Not a one.   
  
Harry waves his arms to get his Captain's attention. Janeway purposely ignores him.   
  
Janeway: Think they're in trouble?   
  
Chakotay: That would be my guess. What should we do?   
  
Janeway: (shrugs her shoulders) I dunno. Enlighten me...will ya?  
  
Chakotay: Captain...are you feeling all right?  
  
Harry starts to jump up and down. He's still ignored by all.   
  
Janeway: Never felt better. The Doc mixes one hell of a cocktail.   
  
Tom turns around to face his superior officers.   
  
Paris: (sarcastic) Hey, I've got an idea...while you two sit around contemplating the fate of our away team, how about I take the Delta Flyer out, rescue our people and take as much of their crystals as possible.   
  
Janeway and Chakotay think about Tom's plan.   
  
J & C: (simultaneously) Nah...  
  
Tom furiously turns around and crosses his arms. Harry is still bursting at the seams to get   
noticed. Everyone continues to ignore him.   
  
Janeway: Chakotay, I've got a plan but I'll need your complete support. I know we've disagreed in the past, but I need your undivided attention and absolute confidence. Are you with me?  
  
Chakotay: Of course. You're my Captain and my best friend. I won't disappoint you Kathryn. I'll do whatever it takes to make this work. I'm with you. You're not alone.   
  
Janeway: I think we should attack them and take their crystals.   
  
Chakotay: I disagree.   
  
Janeway: You just said I had your support.   
  
Chakotay: What about Seven and B'Elanna?  
  
Janeway: Yah...we'll get them too.   
  
Chakotay: I still disagree.   
  
Janeway: Do you have a better idea?   
  
Chakotay: No.   
  
Harry continues to distract his superiors by throwing objects at them.   
  
J & C: (simultaneously) What?!  
  
Kim: What I've been trying to tell you for the past half hour is that we've received an encrypted message from one of Seven's implants.   
  
Janeway: Why the hell didn't you say something?   
  
Kim: (frustrated) That's what I've been trying to do! Geez!   
  
Chakotay: Now would be a good time to tell us.   
  
Kim: Yes sir. The message contains coordinates to where they're being held.   
  
Janeway: Being held? What's their crime? What else is in that encrypted message?   
  
Kim: (exhales deeply) Well, if you let me finish. (pause) It seems they have a shortage of engineers. They intend on keeping B'Elanna and Seven.  
  
Janeway: Absolutely not! Ask them if they'll consider a Talaxian cook and Asian officer instead.   
  
Chakotay: Kathryn!   
  
Janeway: It was just a suggestion.   
  
Paris: (pleading) Now can we rescue them?   
  
Janeway: Do it.   
  
Chakotay: Cool.   
  
Janeway: Chakotay, take Tuvok and report to the Delta Flyer in 10 minutes.   
  
Chakotay: Aye Captain.   
  
Kim: What about me? I'm the one who found out about the message. Can I go?   
  
Chakotay: (exhales deeply) All right Harry, you can come. (pause) Chakotay to sickbay.   
  
Doctor: (voice only) Go ahead Commander.   
  
Chakotay: Prepare for a medical emergency, Harry's coming along on the away mission.   
  
Doctor: (voice only) Acknowledged.   
  
Kim: Woo Hoo!   
  
Paris: Hey, what about me? It was my idea.   
  
Janeway: Sorry Tom, we need you right here in case we need get out of here in a hurry. We need our best pilot at the helm.   
  
Paris: (sarcastic) I can't tell you how much that means to me.   
  
***  
  
INT. ALIEN'S VESSEL   
  
Torres: Think they got our message?   
  
Seven: Assuming all encrypted messages are being monitored, I have confidence Voyager will come for us.   
  
Torres: I hope your right.   
  
Seven: I will be.   
  
Torres: (annoyed) Are you always this confident?   
  
Seven: Yes.   
  
Torres: (still annoyed)...and what makes you so sure you're correct?   
  
Seven: I am Borg.   
  
Torres: (angry) What the hell is that supposed to mean?!   
  
Seven: Lieutenant Torres...we are being held against our will on an alien vessel...we do not have time to engage in frivolous pursuits of aggression.   
  
Torres: All righty. (pause) So, what's up with you and Chakotay?   
  
Seven: He is my collective.   
  
Torres: (furious) Okay...That's it...I've heard enough. Listen, I'm not sure if anyone's told you or not, but you're no longer part of the Hive mind! In fact, you're no longer a drone! You're just a human being with metal thingies stuck to you.   
  
The former drone is speechless. The angry Klingon continues...  
  
Torres:...and why the hell are you still wearing those damn outfits?   
  
Seven: These outfits are for healing purposes. The Doctor insists I wear them for their derma-regenerative qualities.   
  
Torres: Is that what he told you?   
  
Seven: Yes.   
  
Torres: Seven, the Doctor is a pervert. He has you wearing those suits so he can gawk at you whenever possible.   
  
Seven: Explain?   
  
Torres: You have got to be kidding! Please don't tell me you're not aware of the men and some of the women staring every time you walk by. Heck...I've even been known to steel a glance.  
  
Seven: (curious) Are you attracted to me Lieutenant?   
  
Torres: (shocked) No! Hell no! It's just kind of difficult not to notice when you bend over with your ass hanging out for all the galaxy to see. ...and not to mention your torpedo tits.   
  
Seven: What about them?   
  
Torres: Listen Seven, I'm telling you this for your own good. Trash the spandex and get a new look. I'll betcha a million replicator rations that Chakotay would just die if he saw you in regular clothing.   
  
Seven: I do not wish him to expire.   
  
Torres: It's just a figure of speech Seven. I'm saying he'll love it.   
  
The former drone thinks about the possibilities.  
  
Seven: When we are returned to Voyager, you will assist me?   
  
Torres: Like they say in the Collective, "I will comply".   
  
Seven smiles at B'Elanna's comment.   
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
To be continued... 


	7. Act Seven

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG-13 (mature subject matter, some explicit language)   
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Background: Set during the seventh season, Voyager is still in the Delta Quadrant. Captain Janeway and her crew must face their most dangerous challenge ever.   
  
Title: The Dance  
  
ACT SEVEN  
  
Meanwhile on the Delta Flyer...  
  
INT. DELTA FLYER  
  
Tuvok: Commander, perhaps I should take the helm.   
  
Chakotay: Why...what's wrong?   
  
Tuvok: Logic dictates since you are responsible for the destruction of 48 shuttles, a more suitable pilot should be assigned.   
  
Chakotay: (laughing) Has it been that many?   
  
Tuvok:(not amused) Yes.   
  
Chakotay:Listen Tuvok, it doesn't matter because Voyager has a full compliment of shuttles. We could always replicate another if necessary.   
  
Tuvok: A waste of resources, but a logical assumption.   
  
Chakotay: I'll take that as a compliment.   
  
Tuvok:It wasn't.   
  
The First Officer nods his head in disbelief.  
  
Chakotay:Harry, any way we can send a message to Seven?   
  
Kim: I'm working on it. What would you like to say to her?   
  
Chakotay: (rolling his eyes) Oh I don't know...something like, "hold tight, we're on our way".   
  
Kim: Umm...Yes Commander.   
  
Just then, Harry's consul blows up and knocks the Ensign on his butt. Both Chakotay and Tuvok come to his rescue.   
  
Tuvok runs a tri-corder over the junior officer.   
  
Chakotay: What's wrong with him?   
  
Tuvok: He's unconscious.   
  
Chakotay: Really? I couldn't tell by his closed eyes and lack of physical activity.   
  
The confident Vulcan rolls his eyes and exhales deeply.  
  
Tuvok: Very well. Ensign Kim is in shock. Logic dictates we beam him back to Voyager immediately.   
  
Chakotay: It's a miracle, we actually agree on something.   
  
Tuvok:(taps his comm. badge) Delta Flyer to Voyager   
  
Janeway: (voice only) Hey Tuvey! What's up?   
  
Tuvok: (rolling his eyes) One to beam directly to sickbay.   
  
Janeway: (voice only) Let me guess...a certain Junior Officer is injured?   
  
Tuvok: If you're referring to Ensign Kim, you are correct.   
  
Janeway:(voice only) This may be a new record. I'll inform the Doc.   
  
Tuvok: Aye Captain...Tuvok out.  
  
Within seconds, the unconscious body of Ensign Kim dematerializes off the Delta Flyer.   
  
Chakotay: Well Tuvok...looks like it's just you and me.   
  
As the Delta Flyer approaches the Alien Vessel, Voyager distracts the Aliens by firing upon them. Meanwhile the Delta Flyer   
is able to get a message to Seven.   
  
***  
  
INT. ALIEN VESSEL  
  
Seven: They're coming.   
  
Torres: Who is?   
  
Seven: My angry warrior.   
  
Torres: Huh? Oh...you mean Chakotay.   
  
Seven:Yes.  
  
Torres:Boy...you really have it bad for him.   
  
Seven: He is my Collective.   
  
Torres: (angry) Stop saying that!  
  
Seven: I am...sorry.   
  
Torres: Just tell me what's going on.   
  
Seven: Ensign Kim is injured.   
  
Torres: (sarcastic) Tell me something I don't know.   
  
Seven: It seems Voyager is going to distract the Aliens long enough for Chakotay and Tuvok to rescue us and obtain the Crystals.   
  
Torres: Whose idiotic plan was that?   
  
Seven: Your husband's.   
  
Torres: It figures.   
  
Seven: As soon as we receive a signal, we are to distract the guards by creating a diversion.   
  
Torres: You mean like me beating the crap out of you?   
  
Seven: The probability of that occurring is highly doubtful.   
  
Torres: I don't know Seven...I haven't had "Coffee" in almost three days. At this rate, I can make the Son of K'Vok look tame.  
  
Remembering the time one of her multiple personalities was that of the bad tempered Klingon, Seven considers an alternative.   
  
Seven: Than perhaps a different type of diversion would suffice  
  
Torres:I'm afraid to ask...   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile back on the Delta Flyer...  
  
INT. DELTA FLYER  
  
Chakotay: They seem to be taking the bait.   
  
Tuvok: Affirmative. We have not been detected  
  
Chakotay: Have you located Seven and B'Elanna?   
  
Tuvok: Yes...they are being held in the aft section of the vessel surrounded by Chronotanium Alloy.   
  
Chakotay:I've never heard of it.  
  
Tuvok:It is a composition of Chromium and Ablative Armor.   
  
Chakotay:Can we transport thru it?   
  
Tuvok: No. We cannot penetrate their hull. We must neutralize their shield generators first.   
  
Chakotay: Delta Flyer to Voyager.   
  
Janeway:(voice only) Go ahead Chucky.   
  
Chakotay: (rolling his eyes) Captain, we need you to target their shield generators.   
  
Janeway: (voice only) Okie Dokie.   
  
Within seconds, Voyager disables their shields. The Delta Flyer latches on to the Alien Vessel without being   
noticed.   
  
Chakotay: All right...let's get our people.   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile on the alien vessel, Seven and B'Elanna attempt to distract the guards.   
  
INT. ALIEN VESSEL   
  
Torres:You've got to be kidding!   
  
Seven:I am not.   
  
Torres:What the hell are you doing?   
  
Seven:It's not difficult Lieutenant. You may even find this activity pleasurable.   
  
Torres:I thought pleasure was irrelevant.  
  
Seven:It is...in most circumstances, but not this one.   
  
Seven rises to her feet and moves to the center of the brig where she motions for B'Elanna to join her.  
  
Torres:I don't think so...and where the hell did you learn to do that?  
  
Seven:According to Voyager's database, this activity is considered most desirable.   
  
Torres:And I thought all you did in there was regenerate.  
  
Seven:You are not mistaken. My alcove allows me to assimilate specific data while I undergo regeneration.   
  
Torres:(sarcastic) How efficient.   
  
Seven:(getting frustrated) You are wasting time Lieutenant! You must join me.  
  
Torres: No offense Seven, but I am not going to do that with you.   
  
Seven:You must comply.   
  
Torres:The hell I will. This is Tom's fantasy...not mine.   
  
Seven:Lieutenant Torres, your participation is required! If you do not comply, we will not be rescued. Is it your wish to remain on this vessel?   
  
Torres:No...but...  
  
Seven:Come here...now!  
  
Seven reaches for B'Elanna who begrudgedly takes the ex-drone's hand. She positions the Engineer directly in front of her as   
their lips are inches apart. They align their bodies and press their hands together as their hips sway in unison as they begin to   
perform the "Dance of the Seven Veils". The guards are captivated by the spectacle as music is added to their delight.  
  
Torres:(mumbling to herself) I can't believe I'm doing this. Thank Kahless no one else can see this.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile on Voyager...  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
The nameless Ops person covering for Harry makes a discovery.   
  
Ops Person:Captain...I'm picking up a transmission from the Alien vessel.   
  
Janeway:(legs hanging over the side of her seat) Yah? Whatcha got?  
  
Ops Person:I'm not sure, but there appears to be a large congregation of people in one place.  
  
Janeway:(curious) Well...let's take a lookie...shall we?   
  
The main view screen displays a crowd of Aliens surrounding two female humanoids somewhat concealed by colorful delicate   
cloths. To their surprise, the females are Seven and B'Elanna who appear to be engaged in an erotic dance.   
  
Janeway:What the...?  
  
Paris:(salivating) Wow...I had no idea B'Elanna was so...  
  
Janeway:(interrupting) Lieutenant!  
  
Paris:Sorry Captain. It's just that...  
  
Janeway:(interrupting) Forget B'Elanna...look at Seven...I had no idea the Borg were so flexible.   
  
Paris:No kidding...Chakotay is one lucky guy.   
  
The bridge crew continues to watch with their mouths agape as their fellow crewmen continue their seductive distraction.   
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
To be continued... 


	8. Act Eight

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG-13 (mature subject matter, some explicit language)   
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Background: Set during the seventh season, Voyager is still in the Delta Quadrant. Captain Janeway and her crew must face their most dangerous challenge ever.   
  
Title: The Dance  
  
ACT EIGHT   
  
Chakotay and Tuvok venture thru numerous corridors to find their crewmen. To their surprise they receive no resistance.   
  
INT. ALIEN VESSEL  
  
Chakotay:Where is everyone?   
  
The ever so efficient Vulcan whips out his tricorder and scans the area.   
  
Tuvok:There are no life signs within 200 yards.   
  
Chakotay:Where are they?  
  
Tuvok:I'm picking up a high concentration of people directly ahead. They appear to be in the same vicinity as our crewmen.   
  
Chakotay:Their diversion must be working. Quick...lets grab the Crystals and get back to the Flyer. We'll come back for them later.  
  
Tuvok:A prudent decision.   
  
Chakotay:That's high praise coming from you.   
  
***  
  
INT. ALIEN VESSEL  
  
The Voyager women continue their diversion.   
  
Torres:How much more of this? I'm running out of veils.   
  
Seven:We must improvise until our crewmen arrive.   
  
Torres:What the hell do you think I've been doing? What are we supposed to do now...strip?   
  
Seven:If necessary.   
  
Torres: I was only kidding Seven.   
  
Seven:I was not.  
  
Seven reaches behind her neck and begins the task of unzipping her bio-suit. Torres reluctantly removes her Starfleet tunic   
and is left wearing a gray tank top. Just as Seven is about to expose herself, an explosion takes place. As the smoke clears,   
Chakotay and Tuvok appear. The four of them quickly vacate the brig and board the Delta Flyer.   
  
INT. DELTA FLYER  
  
Torres:(relieved) Thank Kahless...you guys have impeccable timing.  
  
Chakotay:I'm not about to ask what you two were doing back there. But I'm sure as hell curious to find out.  
  
Torres:Believe it or not, it was Seven's idea.   
  
Chakotay:Care to explain?  
  
Seven:It will be easier if I performed the ritual for you later.   
  
Chakotay: I look forward to it.   
  
Seven wraps a red veil around Chakotay's neck and places a juicy kiss on his lips. B'Elanna and Tuvok roll their eyes in   
disbelief.   
  
Torres:I hate to interrupt your little love fest, but did we get the Crystals?  
  
Tuvok:Affirmative. While you successfully kept the Aliens preoccupied, we obtained nearly half of their inventory. It should be sufficient to replenish our "Coffee" supply indefinitely.   
  
Torres:...or get us home.   
  
Chakotay:(breaking his kiss off from Seven) What do you mean?   
  
Torres:While on board the Alien vessel, I was able to study the Crystals. According to Seven, these beings are responsible for the technology that created transwarp conduits and these Crystals are used to propel their propulsion. If we combine our Dilithium and their Tricaffeinium, we may be able to create a matrix and generate our own conduit.   
  
Chakotay:Seven, if you knew of this, why didn't you say anything?  
  
Seven:Nobody asked.  
  
Torres:Once a Borg bitch...always a Borg bitch.   
  
Chakotay:B'Elanna!  
  
Seven glares at the half Klingon.  
  
Tuvok:In theory it's feasible. However, the Captain has strict orders about the use of the Crystals.   
  
Torres:...but we could finally get home. I'm not going to let that crazy woman strand us here again. I can't and I won't!   
  
Tuvok:You're actions are unacceptable Lieutenant. If you continue to slander the Captain and disobey her orders, I will have no choice but to confine you to solitude confinement for a minimum of 30 days.  
  
Torres:Great. Just like Tom. I guess I could always write a letter to dear old Dad.   
  
As the Delta Flyer approaches Voyager, they notice the Alien vessel has opened fire on the mighty starship. The Flyer joins the   
battle by firing it's Borg enhanced weapons. Within minutes, the Alien vessel is disabled and limps away slowly. The Flyer   
docks in Voyager's shuttle bay and it's crew disperse to their separate destinations.  
  
INT. SHUTTLE BAY  
  
Janeway:Where's Chakotay and Seven?  
  
Torres:Trust me...you don't want to know? They've been all over each other since our rescue. It's disgusting if you ask me.   
  
The fearless Captain rolls her eyes.   
  
Janeway:All right...where are the crystals?   
  
Torres:On their way to Engineering.   
  
Janeway:What? Who gave that order?   
  
Torres:I did.   
  
Janeway:(furious) I want those crystals in the mess hall...now!  
  
Torres:But Captain, if we modify them, we could get Voyager home within minutes. Then you can have all the "Coffee" your heart desires.   
  
Janeway:Maybe someday when you're the Captain you can make those decisions. But today, I'm making them. Now get those crystals to the mess hall!   
  
Torres: (enraged) P'Taq! I'm going to...!  
  
Tuvok silences B'Elanna in mid sentence with a nerve pinch.  
  
Janeway:Tuvey...remind me to promote you when we get home.   
  
Tuvok:Considering we're still about sixty years from our destination, I won't hold my breath.   
  
Janeway:Was that a joke?  
  
Tuvok:It was not. I was merely stating the obvious. ...and don't call me Tuvey.   
  
Janeway:You're such a wet blanket.   
  
Tuvok:I beg your pardon?  
  
Just as Janeway is about to respond, a hail comes thru from the mess hall  
  
Neelix:(voice only - excited) Captain...it's working! We've got a fresh supply of "Coffee" and it tastes great! The Doc has certified it's safe to drink.   
  
Janeway:Woo Hoo! On my way!  
  
The "Coffee" deprived Captain sprints to the mess hall, knocking down crewmen in her path.   
  
***  
  
Janeway:"Captain's log stardate 47...69...yada...yada...yada. It's been thirty days since replenishing our "Coffee" supply. After completing the Doctor's 12-step drug rehabilitation, things are finally back to normal. B'Elanna has also been released from her confinement and has resumed her responsibilities in engineering. Having defeated our greatest challenge, we are ready to resume our journey home. Computer...end log."  
  
INT.BRIDGE  
  
All senior staff are present with their perspective mugs of "Coffee" in hand.   
  
Paris:(sipping from a Starfleet mug) This is good stuff.   
  
Janeway:(gulping from a mug the size of her head) I couldn't agree more. It's heavenly.  
  
Kim:(drinking out of a spill-proof cup with a straw due to nerve damage) Mmmmmm......  
  
Doctor:You're all nuts!   
  
Tuvok:(sipping hot tea from a Starfleet mug) A logical assumption.   
  
Seven:(tentatively taking sips from a silver mug) This is pungent.   
  
Neelix:(sipping from a colorful mug) It takes some getting used to Seven. Give it some time.   
  
Torres:(sipping from a black mug with chrome spikes) Now that we have almost sixty years to go, that shouldn't be a problem.  
  
Chakotay:(sipping from a Starfleet mug) Listen B'Elanna, it's not the destination that matters, it's the people who accompany you on that journey.   
  
Paris:(coughs) Bullshit!  
  
Chakotay:Who said that?  
  
Everyone looks in different directions.   
  
Janeway:Well, I'm just glad to get my old staple back. I'll never take this for granted again.  
  
Paris:Michael Sullivan's glad too. Harry and I had to reprogram Fair Haven half a dozen times. What did you do to him?   
  
Janeway:That's none of your business. While we're on the topic, nice job on the Seven Veils program?   
  
Seven and B'Elanna exchange shocked expressions. B'Elanna walks over and slaps Tom.   
  
Janeway:(laughing) Well, I think we've had enough fun for a while. It's time we got back on the road. Tom...resume course to the Alpha Quadrant.   
  
Paris:(rubbing his bruised cheek) Yes ma'am.   
  
The music grows louder as we see our favorite starship surrounded by stars alter it's direction. Within seconds, a stream of   
light fills the screen as Voyager resumes it's course...home.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
The End...? 


End file.
